Little Things
by hiimkassandra
Summary: "And that was just one of the things he loved about her." A Collection all the things Fabian loves about Joy. Jabian. Friendship.
1. Forward

Joy groaned, repositioning herself for the seventh time in three hours. Her calves ached, her neck felt like it was going to snap in two. She sat criss-cross applesauce on Eddies bed, her hair long since being pulled up into a ponytail. Her white binder felt hot and heavy on Joy's thigh, her wrist absentmindedly tapping her wooden pencil against the binder. Joy's strained eyes stared at her math problem, her brain not processing any of the information that was laid out before her. With a sigh, Joy threw her binder off unto the ground, the binder landing with a small thud on the floor of Fabian and Eddie's room. The pencil rolled off the bed and Joy leaned back against Eddie's headboard, her mouth closed and her arms splayed out on her lap. Her legs were still tucked, but they were no longer in their perfect perpendicular position. Relief flooding her, Joy glanced up at Fabian, relieved to be looking at something other then a piece of paper filled with equations.

Three Hours.

That's how long it took Joy to do her Math homework, the Homework that Fabian was supposed to be helping her with, the homework that only had twenty five problems, but still took her one-hundred and eighty minuets to complete. Now, Joy could've easily marched over five feet to where Fabian was, sitting on his own bed. SHe easily could've dragged his computer away from him and demanded that he helped her, because she was completely lost and he did agree to help her.

But she didn't.

Because Fabian was staring at the little bright screen coming from his black laptop, and he was staring at it so intently that Joy thought the screen might explode. The expression on his face was enough to make Joy want to steer Fabian clear of all sharp objects. It was the expression that read "People-Can-be-so-Idiotic-it-Physically-Hurts." So when Joy had to suffer through her math problems alone, she didn't object.

But when the clock chimed seven, and Joy and Fabian had already missed dinner to finish her homework and to do whatever Fabian was doing, Joy was fed up. The annoyed best friend heaved herself off the bed, narrowly stepping over the binder she had discarded on the wooden floor. Joy walked to the front of Fabians bed, and shifted her weight to her right hip.

"Fabes, what is up with you? You've been staring at that computer for hours. You completely forgot to help me with maths." Joy expected an answer or at least a reaction from Fabian, but his body didn't move a muscle.

"Fabes." Joy repeated, trying to get his attention.

"Fabes." She repeated a third time.

"Fabian."

"Fab."

"Fabulous."

"Fabina." Joy was sure that her best friend since forever would react to that, but all she got was the same angry stare Fabian has been wearing for their whole Studdy Buddy Session.

"Fabian, what has gotten into you?" In one fluid motion, Joy swooped Fabians laptop from him and closed it with a snap. The bottom of the laptop was hot from sitting on cloth to long, and Joy stared at Fabian. "Why are you so upset?"

Fabians eyes met Joy's, his pants having a crease from having the laptop lay there for so long. "Joy!" Fabian protested, her face now showing more emotion then before. "What was that for?" Joy tried not to laugh, her arms weighing down from the gravitational pull of the laptop.

"Why were you staring at the screen for so long? I'm surprised your eyes didn't fall out." Joy joked. Not to long ago, the very eyes Joy just spoke of would have fascinated her. But right now, her eyes met Fabians with concern. "It's not like you to spend such long periods of time on the internet. Are you okay, Fabe's?"

Fabian sighed, repositioning himself on the bed to make room for Joy. Is was by this movement that Joy knew they were probably going to be here for a while. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just people on the web were being silly I guess."

Joy's brows furrowed in confusion. "Silliness?" Reluctantly, Joy sat down on Fabians bed, not looking forward for listening Fabian rant about a problem that was probably not even important. "Fabian, you would never admit that you were silly. Your pride wouldn't let you." Joy joked. Seeing Fabians stone face made her drop her merriness and go back to being solemn, "Are you sure you're okay?" Joy's voice was laced with worry, but her always bright eyes still held the same sparkle. Whatever Fabian was going to say, it was probably going to be an overreaction.

Fabian sighed again, his voice holding a weight of annoyance. "Do you know what people are talking about on the internet?"

Joy racked her brain. What would be most important to Fabian, but would probably hold no interest for others? At loss, Joy decided to just guess. "People are saying Egypt is worthless?" Joy asked, exasperated. She _really_ wasn't looking towards this debate.

Fabian just stared at Joy. Quickly regaining his composure, he seemed to glare at joy in the nicest way possible. "No, Joy. It's not that. People are saying that the Leap Year isn't needed!" Fabian stated, like this was the most bizarre comment he has ever heard.

Joy sat on Fabians checkered bedspread, biting the inside of her lip. Why did they need the leap year? Joy tried to remember anything about the leap year, but the whole thought was so ridiculous of Fabian being upset about it that joy had to crack a smile. "Fabes, get over it! Who cares if they're right? There's nothing you can do about it." Joy said, her voice no longer concerned. This was exactly the thing that she was afraid of, and Joy stood up before she was here for another three hours explaining her reasoning to Fabian.

"We don't need the leap year." Joy said, her face smiling. "Now, I'm going to grab some dinner, because I'm famished. You can come, but _only _if you agree not to pester be about this, yeah?" Joy held out her hand to Fabian as invitation, and Fabian allowed Joy to pull him up, only after decided to drop the subject. Joy clearly wouldn't understand.

As Fabian came down the stairs after Joy, he couldn't help smiling to himself. Joy certainly was forward, and she wasn't afraid to stand strong in what she believed in.

And that was just one of the things he loved about her.


	2. Prideful

"Come on, Little Birdy. Flap." Joy mumbled, her hands tapping her IPod's screen. Joy's eyes focused on the little yellow bird that was weaving through the empty pipe spaces due to Joy's extreme concentration. Joy heard a shout from downstairs, and only looked up a moment to try and figure out the cause before she heard the sound of a certain bird smacking into a certain tube. Joy looked down, and saw that the reality of the dead Flappy Bird came true. Joy groaned.

"Seriously?" Joy said, frustrated. Joy sighed and shifted her feet, pulling them underneath her. Joy clicked the restart button, and her fingers hovered over the screen, waiting to push the little bird to begin. Should she? Joy bit her lip, contemplating on what to do. "Just one more game." thought Joy. Joy tapped the screen of her IPod and made the bird fly through the pipes. Joy was about to beat her high score when another shout came from downstairs, causing Joy to lose her concentration. The bird flapped straight into another pipe.

"Boys!" Joy yelled in agony, her device laying discarded her bed in front of her. Joy slid off the bed, and went through her doorway and down the stairs. What were they thinking. Don't they know that they aren't the only ones in this house? Joy hopped off the bottom stair and onto the ground floor, and made here way into the living room. Instantly, the quarreling got much, much, _much _louder.

"You do it!" yelled Jerome at Alfie, his hands waving towards the doorway.

"No way! I did it last time." contradicted Alfie.

"I did it the time before!" Jerome yelled, clearly in frustration.

"Guys, wait-" Eddie started, before Joy cut him off.

"You ignorant boys are causing quite a ruckus." Joy said, causing her boyfriend to look at her.

"Joy, thank goodness you're here. We have a favor to ask of you." Jerome asked Joy, his hands clasped together, his eyes looking at her in a pleading way.

Joy slid a glance at Alfie and Eddie, trying to figure what they were up to. When they just stared at the ceiling to avoid her eyes, Joy knew something was up. "Depends. What's the favor?" Joy asked, crossing her arms across her chest, She had enough trouble with the sisterhood promise. No way was she making a destructive mistake again.

Jerome opened his mouth to speak, but Joy held her hand up in front if his mouth, stopping him. "No way. I'm hearing it from someone who will actually tell me the truth." Turning her body to face Eddie, she released her hands and took a breath, preparing for the worst. Who knew what to expect when you're around the osirian? "Eddie, tell me what's happening. You're stupid fighting made me stop playing Flappy Bird. I was five away from getting my high score." Joy whined, a bit upset. With Patricia and K.T. gone shopping with Mara and Willow for some dance, Joy spent her time trying prove she was better at video games then Fabian was.

Eddie rolled his eyes, and began to talk." So, me and Alfie and Jerry wanted to play Call of Duty, right?" asked Eddie. After a few moments of silence, Joy realized Eddie wanted Joy to answer.

"Right." Joy said, confused at where this was going. Why shouting over some stupid video game?

"So, we need four people to play. Jerome and Alfie on one team, and then usually me and Patricia or K.T. on one team. Right?" This time Joy, knew to respond.

"Right."

"But Patricia is gone shopping for a stupid dance I have to take her too, along with K.T. So, now I have nobody to play with except for you and Fabian. We were arguing over who was going to ask Fabi-" Eddie stopped midsentence. "Hey, will you play with us?"

"No way." Joy said. laughing. "I rather go shopping for a dance that I'm not going to because _somebody_ said no." Joy said, pointedly ignoring Jerome. Yeah, Joy liked shopping. But for no reason? That's just strange. How does Amber handle it?

"Well, can you go ask Fabian to play then? Please?" Eddie pleaded, giving Joy puppy dog eyes she had seen him use on Patricia many times. Joy pretended to think about it.

"No." Joy said, walking towards the doorway. Jerome grabbed Joy's wrist and she turned to face him.

"Please Joyless? If you do, I'll take you to the dance." Jerome said. Wow, Joy thought. He must _really _want to play Call of Duty. Joy sighed, and then rolled her eyes.

"Fine. But you have to stay at the dance for at least a hour and a half." Joy said, looking Jerome squarely in the eyes. Jerome released her wrist.

"Deal. No go on, go ask him." Jerome made a gesture towards the door, urging Joy to go to Fabian.

"Fabian!" Joy yelled, trying to reach Fabian up the stairs. "Come down here!" Joy looked at Jerome. "No way was I going near my IPod. I don't want to be sucked in that again." Joy heard footsteps on the stairs, followed by Victor scolding the Anubis Residents.

"No shouting!" Victor said, clearly annoyed at the kids.

"Sorry Victor!" Alfie shouted at Victor, obviously asking for a toothbrush. Fabian came down the stairs, looking at Joy.

"Yeah?" Fabian asked, looking at his roommate. "Is everything okay, Joy?" Joy nodded.

"Fabian, will you play Call of Duty with the boys?" Joy asked, exasperated. She just wanted to go upstairs and start looking online for a dance dress. Fabian just looked at Joy.

"Why can't they ask for themselves? And no, I won't. I have studying to do." Fabian looked at Alfie and Jerome. "Why can't you just play by yourselves?" An outbreak of loud arguing began throughout the four boys, and Joy tilted her head to the side, planning an escape route.

"Guys!" Joy shouted over everybody else. "Stop arguing! You're going to blow my eardrum." Joy said, placing a hand over her ear.

"Joy, convince him to play. That was part of our deal." Jerome said at Joy, expecting her to do something.

"No, it wasn't. I just had to ask him. But you still have to take me to the dance." Joy said, walking towards the stairs again." Let's go Fabes." She expected Fabian to leave as soon as possible, but that was not the case.

"No, I'll play." Fabian said, clearly not wanting to. He sat down on the couch, getting into position. "Eddie, hand me a controller." Joy just stood there in shock.

"No way! If anybody is going to be the bigger person, it's me." Joy said. Joy snatched the control from Eddies grasp and sat down on the couch next to Fabian. 'Eddie and I are going to crush you two." Joy directed at Alfie and Jerome.

Two and a half hours later, Joy and Alfie were yelling at Jerome and Fabian.

"Cheaters!" Alfie said, narrowly avoiding a bullet shot by Fabian. Joy was about to switch her ammunition when the TV suddenly went black.

"You five can not quit yelling!" Victor said. The five people turned around, and found Victor with the power cord in his hands, standing just to the left of the power box.

"Victor! We were in the middle of something!" Eddie exclaimed, annoyed.

"You can play again when you learn how to be not annoying and loud. Now off to bed!" Victor ordered.

"But it's only seven!" Alfie protested. One glare from Victor sent all the kids up the stairs and into their rooms.

Joy sat in her room, playing Flappy Bird. Again. "Yes!" Joy said. Joy beat her high score of 185, and was on 192 when her phone got a text message, causing her to crash. Whatever, Joy thought, She beat her highscore! Joy clicked on the text message, and found one from Fabian.

_Guess I really am better then you at Video Games. I crushed you and Alfie in COD._

Joy just rolled her eyes and typed a message back to her best friend.

_No way. You only won because you had jerome on your team._

_xxxjoy_

_you keep telling yourself that._

_goodnight fabes._

_xxxjoy_

_night joy._

As Fabian placed his phone on his bedside table, Fabian couldn't help smiling to himself. Joy was a little prideful, but she could contain it when needed.

And that was just one of the things he loved about her.

**AN:I'm not really sure about this chapter, but I had it written so might as well post it. Happy Mothers day!**

**xxxkass**


End file.
